Martin Henderson
Martin Henderson est un acteur néo-zélandais, né le 8 octobre 1974 à Auckland. Biographie Carrière D'origine écossaise, galloise et anglaise, Martin Henderson débute à l'âge de treize ans, comme figurant dans Strangers, une production locale pour la télévision. De 1992 à 1995, il joue dans le drame Shortland Street, et y incarne le personnage de Stuart Neilson. Il tourne ensuite dans des productions australiennes ou néo-zélandaises, avant de partir en 1997, poursuivre sa carrière à Hollywood. En 2002, il joue avec Naomi Watts dans le film d'horreur, Le Cercle. En 2005, il joue avec l'actrice Aishwarya Rai dans le film romantique Coup de foudre à Bollywood. En 2006, il se tourne vers le théâtre et obtient d'élogieuses critiques pour son rôle dans la pièce jouée à Londres, Fool For Love avec Juliette Lewis. Depuis fin 2015, il incarne le Dr Nathan Riggs dans la saison 12 de Grey's Anatomy. Vie Privée Il a partagé la vie de Bérénice Bejo pendant quelques années. Filmographie Cinéma *1999 : Kick : Tom Bradshaw *2002 : Le Cercle (The Ring) : Noah Clay *2002 : Windtalkers : Les Messagers du vent (Windtalkers) : Private Nellie *2003 : Skagerrak : Ian / Ken *2004 : Perfect Opposites : Drew Curtis *2004 : Torque, la route s'enflamme (Torque) : Cary Ford *2004 : Coup de foudre à Bollywood (Bride & Prejudice) : William Darcy *2005 : Little Fish : Ray Robert Heart *2006 : Flyboys : Reed Cassidy *2006 : Mise à prix (Smokin' Aces) : Hol *2007 : Bataille à Seattle (Battle in Seattle) : Jay *2009 : Cedar Boys : Mathew *2010 : Home by Christmas : Ed jeune *2013 : The Moment : John / Peter *2013 : Les Trois Crimes de West Memphis : Brent Davis *2015 : Everest : Andy Harris *2016 : Juveniles : Oliver *2016 : Hellbent : Jeb Dupre *2016 : Miracles du paradis (Miracles from heaven) : Kevin Beam Télévision *1989 : Strangers : Zane *1990 : Raider of the South Seas : Jack taylor *1990 : Betty's Bunch *1992 : Shortland Street : Stuart Neilson *1995 : Echo Point : Zac Brennan *1996 : Summer Bay : Geoff Thomas *1996 : Sweat : Tom Nash *1997-1999 : Big Sky : Scotty Gibbs *2007 : Mr. et Mrs. Smith : John Smith *2009 : Inside the Box : Jake Fischer *2009 : Dr House : Jeff *2011 : Reconstruction : Jason *2011 : Off the Map : Urgences au bout du monde : Ben Keeton *2012 : Rake : Joshua Floyd *2013 : Secret Lives of Husbands and Wive : Kyle Dunn *2013-2014 : Auckland Daze : Martin *2014 : Secrets and Lies : Ben Gundelach *2014-2015 : The Red Road : Harold Jensen *depuis 2015 : Grey's Anatomy : Dr Nathan Riggs Récompenses et Nominations Anecdotes *C'est le seul acteur depuis le casting original à débuter en tant que personnage régulier. Tous les autres personnages ont été récurrents pour un temps avant d'intégrer le casting principal. *Quand il a rejoint la série, Martin ne savait rien de son personnage à parti qu'il était médecin. *Martin a peur de ne pas bien vivre. *Il adore le chocolat, les huîtres et l'agneau. *Ses sports préférés sont la voile, le surf, l'escalade et l'équitation. *Il adore regarder le rugby (auquel il ne joue plus parce qu'il est trop vieux), le tennis, le basket et le foot. *Si il devait choisir une spécialité, il choisirait la chirurgie orthopédique à cause de toutes les blessures sportives, et ainsi permettre aux patients de continuer à faire ce qu'ils aiment. *Il ne boit pas. en:Martin Henderson Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy